


in too deep

by kenmagoesblep, sassiperere



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Riku, Gay Disaster Sora, Getting Together, Humor, Improper Use of Said Sex Toys, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, do you mean: canon?, kairi has the best intentions but is also a bastard, peak disaster gay culture, this is a mess of a shitpost fic is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagoesblep/pseuds/kenmagoesblep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiperere/pseuds/sassiperere
Summary: Riku wears booty shorts for his morning runs during the summer and Sora's overwhelming hornyness grants him a visit to the ER. Kairi may or may not be involved in all of this.





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when two lesbian shitposters decide to join hands and write fics? this. this is what happens.  
> i'm fairly sure we were playing stardew valley in our soriku farm when i commented sora's exactly the kind of gay that would get a cheap ass vibrator stuck in his ass, and then we laughed so goddamn hard we realized. Shit, we have to manifest this fic into this world. Now.  
> and so we did! and it escalated, quickly and terribly. havent had this much fun writing in a long fucking while. hopefully it isnt funny exclusively for us

Sora hates summer.

 

Which, okay, if he _hated_ hated summer, his life would’ve been miserable as an islander, so maybe “hate” is a strong word. But this summer? He definitely feels only negative emotions towards it.

 

It’s 11 AM. Sora just woke up, like, 10 minutes ago. He drags himself out of bed and opens the window, letting the warm air hit him in the face, only making it harder to keep his eyes open.

 

He rubs the sleep off his eyes, blinks wearily, watches the street slowly come into focus from his second floor window. Sighing, Sora rests his face in his hand and waits.

 

Any minute now.

 

Hopefully.

 

Sora’s getting sleepy again.

 

The rapid, constant footsteps bring him back to awareness, tapping against the gray pavement from Radiant Garden. Sora perks up immediately and cranes his neck to look at the approaching jogger. Riku passes by his street, his eyes already roaming the buildings’ second floor windows, waiting for Sora to appear on frame. Sora excitedly waves. Riku waves back, a shy, kind smile on his face.

 

This is their everyday routine. It’s usually much earlier, about an hour before they both have to go to their respective classes in college, but it’s currently summer vacation and the boys are allowing themselves the morning to sleep in. Sora’s eternally happy that Riku kept up the routine, though, on an emotional level.

 

On a physical level, though, it sets his blood boiling in so many ways. Every single morning Sora has this warm, happy moment of Riku’s smile being the first thing he sees. This heartwarming interaction where Riku goes through the trouble of greeting him every time because he, too, likes the idea of Sora being the one to start his days. And then, as soon as Riku faces his path once more, Sora goes on his merry way to eat breakfast. It seems harmless enough, pleasant even. Like there’s nothing wrong with that. And most times, there’s not.

 

But on summer, Riku always brings out _the booty shorts._

 

Last year, on Riku’s birthday, Kairi gave him a collection of booty shorts with motivational texts written on the backside, a different one for each day of the week. She was all sweet smiles, swearing that she bought those because he’s been complaining about lack of running attire. Which was partially true, at least, because Riku did complain about that. But when Riku turned his face down to look at his gift, Kairi shot Sora the most conniving, mischievous look that just _conveyed_ she’s had this planned to antagonize Sora specifically, like some sort of dick witch. A witch that curses dicks.

 

Well, putting it that way, it kinda sounds like she gave Sora an STD. So maybe that metaphor is out.

 

Anyway! The whole point is: Riku actually wore the damn booty shorts for his summer runs and ever since then Sora’s life has been a nightmare. Riku has always been a fan of those loose tank tops, the ones with cheesy “SUNS OUT GUNS OUT” sentences in them that he keeps getting from his uncle and gym rat cousins. That, in itself, is already a danger. Everytime he takes a step, the shirt nearly slaps him in the face, exposing his chest. If Sora’s (un)lucky enough, he might even catch a nipple sitting on perfectly sculpted, glistening pecs and that’s enough to send him on a frenzy. When Riku added the shorts to the look, all hell broke loose.

 

Kairi made sure to get the smallest possible size for Riku. He was already tall before, but now? With every expanse of his strong, toned legs on display? God, it looked like he could crush Sora’s skull with those bad boys and Sora _loved it._ The shorts hugged the meat of his ass just so and rode up enough to reveal that _sinuous_ spot where thigh meets ass and — this one is subtle, and Sora hates himself a little for looking so much he started noticing — there was just the slight bit of a visible package whenever Riku was running towards him. When Sora saw that for the first time he swore he was salivating. He spent so much time just staring at the street, watching Riku disappear, letting his brain take in the new found image, that his cousin and flatmate Roxas had to come get him for school. Sora still doesn’t know what the fuck is the motivational sentence written in the back of those shorts to this day, ‘cause, by the time Riku’s got his back to him, his mind is somewhere else _entirely._

 

He hates it. It leaves him with a raging hard on every single time. He loves Kairi, he would do anything for her, but the urge to punch her in the face when she sent him that “xoxo enjoy the gift” message on the very same day she gave Riku the god forsaken booty shorts is unparalleled. How dare she? She’s the first one he confided his ever growing crush on his best friend and this is what she does with the information? Absolutely unacceptable. If Sora was a stronger man, he’d let Kairi have a piece of his mind, thinking she can just play mind games like that.

 

But, alas, he is weak, 20 and horny. So she gets a pass.

 

Also, he torments her with “IM GONNA NUT” memes every morning as payback. Which isn’t really payback, since Kairi always laughs at them.

 

This summer morning isn’t any different. After Riku, his divine body and the damned booty shorts all pass by and disappear into the horizon, Sora leans on his window for a few more minutes to confirm that, yes, he was feeling terribly warm and rock hard in his underwear. At that point, he was a champion boner killer, from how many times he had to think the unsexiest thoughts every morning before going to class, but he could allow for one self-indulgent morning from time to time. It's summer, it's unfairly hot and so is Riku.

 

As Sora tries to think of his best mental shots of Riku before shoving a hand down his boxers, he closes the windows (no one had any business hearing him jack off). He makes his way to the bed, but halts as his eyes land on a particular spot on a messy shelf, one Sora doesn’t spend a lot of time looking at most days. It’s just shelves, filled with books, tossed clothes, a few figures here and there, and… a very distinct, very much There gift bag, one he knew very well. What the hell? Didn’t he give it away?

 

Well, no, it’s sitting right there, on his shelf, right next to his equally abandoned dumbbells, blinding him with its red sparkly glitter and the satin ribbon still glued to the side.

 

Sora’s usual train of thoughts when he sees this bag is reviving the embarrassment of opening that in front of all his friends during their secret santa gift exchange, taking out the bright vibrator and shoving it back in the bag swearing vengeance. Lea was a cool Dad Friend but he could be just as much of a bastard, and Sora would’ve decked him for that if he didn’t secretly like the gift.

 

Never had the courage to use it, though, and it seems like a good idea to try it out now, months later, when the combined effect of thinking about the faint sight of Riku’s bulge whenever he ran past his house and recalling that he had _that_ in his possession makes his dick twitch harder in his underwear.

 

Sora glances around. Shifts in his feet a bit… Should he? Does that thing even work? He _has_ never done this before so... _Oh well,_ he shrugs, _he’s seen porn, how much harder can it be?_ and grabs the bag.

 

There used to be a time when Sora was more embarrassed of this. He’d feel guilty over all the nights he’d think about Riku while touching himself. After all, despite having this active imagination, he does love Riku. Has been in love with him for a long time and would be just as happy taking him out on dates and sneaking eskimo kisses on the bus ride home. He craves that just as much as he craves other very specific parts of Riku. He’s still his best friend, will always be, no matter how sexy he is. But… eventually, he just got desensitized to it. It’s not like Riku will ever know, or that it’ll change the way he sees and respects Riku.

 

This plan will 100% work and not bite Sora in the ass. He is positive.

 

Hopefully it’ll do way better things to his ass.

 

Sora picks the pink vibrator up. It’s not really that thick, pretty standard ( _Riku’s definitely bigger than this, he’s sure of that, but it’ll do)_ . He turns the switch at the bottom on and feels it come to life in his hands, and, _oh shit, it actually works!_ It vibrates harder than Sora expects and it scares him into dropping it on the bed.

 

The vibrator continues to do its thing, moving around the bed like a headless chicken. Or a headless dick, maybe. And for a few seconds Sora just… stares at it. Something in him expects the thing to start doing other stuff, do some backflips or some shit like that, but it obviously doesn’t.

 

Well, that was stupid.

 

He takes the thing again, this time with a better grip, and turns it off. Now he knows it works, which is very exciting and saves him an awkward trip to the convenience store down the block. Does he still have lube, though? Sora rummages through his bedside table’s drawer, finding a half used container in there. Hmm… need to remember to buy more next time he goes out.

 

Sora unceremoniously slides his shirt and boxers off, throwing them in the laundry basket. His train of thought got a bit derailed, but he was still half hard. He stares at his companion for the morning again. What a tacky, generic shade of pink… kinda reminds him of the pink in Riku’s ridiculous booty shorts today. Heh.

 

He wiggles excitedly towards his headboard to rest against his pillows, bringing the lube and the vibrator with him.

 

There’s no actual reliable information on how to do that, really. Porn is entertaining but not educational and if there’s one thing Sora knows is that he can’t just shove the thing on his ass with no preparation. So the first logical thing to do is dump a lot of lube in his hands — there isn’t such a thing as too much, right? —   and slick his palms and fingers.

 

He doesn’t let the lube sit there for long, though, since the air around him was already so hot he feels like his room as actually a giant-sized air fryer as it is, so the colder the lube was, the better it’d probably feel. So he goes right into business, wrapping a hand around his half realized erection and giving it some contained strokes to bring it back to full hardness.

 

Doesn’t take a lot of effort to get there, just a little contact enough to get him pumping faster and bucking into his closed hand, almost enough to forget about the whole vibrator thing until it rolls against his leg. Sora should probably be embarrassed that he’s so ready to spill his load all over himself with so, so little, but alas, he’s a needy little guy with an overactive imagination and an unfairly hot best friend.  Just thinking of Riku, even if it wasn’t in a particularly sexy outfit, had him twitching. He can’t truly be blamed for that. Besides, killing his own mood with that train of thought when he’s so into it serves no purpose other than making him frustrated for the rest of the day, so Sora jumps out of the figurative train and lets go of his painfully hard cock. It does take _a lot of self-control_ to do so.

 

With the miniscule amount of still functioning, not-madly-aroused braincells he has, Sora slides his hands away from his cock and down his legs, fingers stretched in search for his asshole, but not getting places. He just gets his whole crotch and thighs unnecessarily lubed in the process, like a fucking idiot. And all because he was in too much of a hurry to get to his orgasm and too lazy to get out of his pillow cocoon.  

 

After grunting for a while, Sora finally gets on his knees, slicks his hand with more lube, braces himself against the headboard with his clean hand and reaches behind again, imagining Riku looming behind him for some extra incentive to keep going.

 

Would Riku even like him putting a show like that? Sora will have to find out later, but for now, he finds the thought really fucking _hot._ What would he even _think_ finding his best friend sprawled out like this? Definitely blush all the way down to his chest. Riku's always been a hard blusher, coloring all that fair skin a delicious shade of scarlet.

 

Caught up in the fantasy, Sora slips a finger inside himself. He hisses, but the breach isn’t actually painful, probably due to the ungodly amount of lube involved. It takes a bit to get used to the feeling, but a minute is enough (when you’re thirsty enough, and Sora _super is_ ) and a second finger's already prodding in.

 

At this point, Fantasy Riku (who’s wearing the same outfit real Riku's wearing right now) has been standing there in the doorway gaping, beet red and speechless. Sora can picture in his mind's eye turning around to face him (VERY seductively, even with that stupid baby face he has). Fantasy Riku would stammer out apologies, but his eyes won’t leave the movement of Sora's hands. It makes him go faster, scissor his fingers wider. Thinking about Riku catching him in the act, being so shocked and aroused he can’t help but watch is one of his top ten kinks. Sora's legs are trembling as he inserts a third finger in, stretching himself to the limit.

 

“Ah… I wish you were here…” Sora whispers.

 

This is the point Fantasy Riku would take action, creeping into the bed, watching Sora with hooded eyes like he's a million bucks. Sora lets his face fall to the pillows, embarrassing noises already being ripped out of him. He stays with his ass up, maybe just to keep in theme with what he's picturing in his head. His unused left hand starts trailing his back, his torso, hungry to emulate any semblance of touch. Riku would probably leave trailing kisses all over his back and neck, sucking marks into places only he's able to see.

 

Sora starts feeling more heated. Images of Riku's shorts filling his mind, his hard cock barely concealed by the thin material of his shorts. Okay, yeah, he needed to be fucked right now.

 

His wet hand leaves his hole and seeks the vibrator resting in the dip Sora's knees are making in the mattress. Should he turn it on right now? Nah, one step at a time. Might be too much emotion for a simple cowboy looking for a mild and satisfying ride. He'll work his way up to the big leagues. If there’s anything his mom taught him is to pick his challenges and face them head on.

 

… Not the best time to think about mom. Sora shakes his head.

 

He slicks the vibrator up real good with the leftover lube for good measure and positions it at his entrance. Sora closes his eyes, pictures Riku (of course, still in the fucking running gear) rubbing his erection behind him. If he was more in the mood, he might’ve put thought into some cheesy porn dialogue here, something like How the view looks good or some shit. Yeah yeah, skip the plot, get to the good part.

 

The toy goes in easier than expected. But then again, everything in his ass’ vicinity is lubricated. He prepared so well for this his family would be proud. _You might procrastinate all your work but you sure know how to experiment with your asshole!_ (What’s with his brain throwing in his family all the time? Is he missing them THAT much, subconsciously? He'll see them next week, for fucks sake, we’re getting sidetracked here). Before Sora notices, the vibrator is halfway in and there’s barely a burn, only the familiar, satisfying sensation of being filled.

 

That’s probably good enough, right? He could turn it on now, right? God, just having the vibrator _in_ is already making his breath harsher, the tips of his fingers turning white from gripping the sheets too hard. How come he’s never used this before? This is incredible. It beats his hand by a mile. His hand has been sleeping on the wheel, texting its ex back desperately while this cheap ass pink dildo has a turbo motorcycle revving up and doing stunts.

 

Sora's trembling fingers search for the switch. When they find it, they turn it on with so much more force than planned, thrusting the toy deeper and starting up its main function at the same time. It actually brushes up against that magical spot deep inside him and Sora _shouts._ He lets out an honest to god yell, in a mix of surprise and pleasure, followed by a string of desperate moaning. And good thing he was already mostly laying down because his legs tremble so hard he would’ve lunged forward and smashed his face against the headboard. He doesn’t know How he doesn’t come right there, but he’s leaking so hard it’d take a whisper to finish him. Sora desperately shoves the vibrator in and out, searching for his prostate once again. He’s so close, _so close_.

 

His mind is already mostly white static at this point, Fantasy Riku lost in the fog with only a few flashes of his sexy face to keep Sora going, but it goes completely blank when he finds his prostate again. His hand picks up the bat and keeps going on its own,  it keeps thrusting the vibrator deep in his ass, right on the spot, again and again.

 

Or… does it? Who cares. The toy stays pressed against his prostate for several seconds, vibrating so hard and intense it feels like an earthquake, but it’s so goddamn _good_ it gives him the best orgasm of his life. He comes all over the bed, his body trembling like a motherfucker before his legs finally give in and he falls flat on top of it all.

 

His hand’s career is over, it’ll probably never have a job again. It can’t provide for its family and it’s wife will probably leave it with their 5 kids never to be seen.

 

Sora closes his eyes, ready to sleep for the rest of the morning in his orgasmic bliss, but only then he realizes his ass is still very much full and the vibrator’s still going hard against his prostate. And, sure, it was an amazing experience and he would very much like to do that again (even though he’d rather have the real Riku around to fuck him properly), but it has to come to an end. He’s starting to feel sore, he feels gross and stinks, he’s hungry (for actual food this time)... so Sora focuses hard on his hand and…

 

It’s not holding the vibrator anymore, probably hasn’t been for a while. He can’t even feel a semblance of tacky pink plastic in his palm, nor the shadow of its intense vibration, but _definitely_ still feels it against his sensitive ass nerves, and it’s starting to hurt.

 

That’s bad. Sora’s fingers start trailing between his asscheeks again, certain that he’d find the vibrator’s base prodding out, but no. Nothing. Just his still stretched, now aching asshole.

 

Oh no. _Oh no_. _Ooooooooh no._

 

The plan did bite him in the ass, holy shit. And not only did his plan bite his ass, but his ass is now refusing help, because when he tries to get his fingers in there again in hopes of fishing the vibrator out, it sucks the thing further inside and spits his fingers back out like a child refusing to eat brussel sprouts.

 

 _“Noooooooo...”_ he can’t help but whine, his voice wavering with pain.

 

“What’s going on in there?” it’s Roxas speaking from the other side of the door, who probably just woke up, by how he doesn’t have the energy to yell at him. Still sounds pretty fucking annoyed, though, so he probably heard Sora doing his business.

 

And would see him like that if he stepped inside Sora’s room.

 

“N-Nothing! Nothing! Don’t come in!” that’s a totally not suspicious thing to say, Sora, congrats.

 

“... You’re… fuckin’ weird. Whatever. I’m getting something for lunch. Want something?”

 

No, he doesn’t want _lunch!_ _Not now!_

 

“Oooh, yeah! I want the same as yours! Thanks!”

 

Again, he’s not convincing anyone, but Roxas only mumbles something to himself and starts walking away. Sora rolls in his bed to stare at the ceiling, coming to the terrifying conclusion that he’s gonna need some help. He can’t get the vibrator out and it’s still pounding in his ass, that’s getting very sensitive and will get worse. So he probably has to go to the hospital to get it out.

 

But who does he call in a moment like that?! He can’t call his _mom_. She’s on the other side of the country, definitely doesn’t need to know her son is such a horny gay that his ass literally swallowed a sex toy and wouldn’t be so proud of him for that like he thought earlier. Sora would rather die than tell Roxas what’s going on, too. Lea and Isa are probably busy because neither of them are online. And both the Ghostbusters and the Avengers are, sadly, unavailable, since they’re all fictional, and probably know nothing about butt emergencies.

 

‘Butt emergencies’ is such a terrible yet accurate way of addressing his problem it almost physically hurts.

 

Anyway. The next person on Sora’s emergency list is the one he calls.

 

“Good morning, you lazy bum,” Kairi greets on the other side of the line in her usual bubbly, sweet voice. “What got you calling me so early?”

 

“Kairiiiiiiiiiiiii,” she immediately giggles on the other side of the phone, like she always does when he whines on the phone (about Riku), but he has no time for that. “I need help, you have to take me to the hospital, I’m gonna _die!”_

 

“Oh God, are you serious?” Kairi stops laughing altogether, thank _fuck_. “What did you do? Why didn’t you call the ambulance?”

 

“ _Oh, hell_ **_no._ ** I can’t call the ambulance, it’d be too embarrassing, you _have_ to come here pick me up!”

 

“Sora, you’re freaking me out. What’s going on?”

 

If it was any other friend, Sora would never tell her so openly about this. But it’s Kairi, they’ve been friends for eons, almost as long as he’s been friends with Riku, and they don’t keep secrets from each other, not even the nasty ones. They’ve been around each other for so long that there really isn’t anything they don’t know about each other and no other person he’d trust with this. Besides, Riku’s booty shorts (a.k.a. the entire reason why he decided to use that dildo in the first place) were Kairi’s gift, a gift she gave him knowing full well that it would taunt Sora mercilessly, so… It makes sense that she has to deal with the consequences of her actions and help him with this.

 

Sora tries but doesn’t have the courage to say it, not through the phone. Maybe not ever.

 

“Can I tell you when you get here?! C’mon, I need help!”

 

“Alright, okay, I’m coming.”

 

Kairi lives across the street and she’s probably coming to help him, so Sora sighs and hangs up, _sloooooowly_ sitting up to go get dressed. Even _breathing_ makes the vibrator move, _ouch,_ _fuck,_ and the only reason he doesn’t give up halfway through his room is because it’s not socially acceptable to leave your house completely fucking naked.

 

And she’s taking her sweet time to cross the damn road, apparently. She shows five minutes later, and that’s like, three minutes too much.

 

Kairi has a spare key, so Sora just hears the door slamming open and heavy footsteps approaching his room.

 

“What’s the sitch?!” Kairi says, barrelling into Sora’s room. To her credit, she does seem distressed at how panicky her friend sounded on the phone.

 

Sora opened his mouth to explain the situation, but Kairi is way faster.

 

“I already called Riku, he’s coming here to take us!”

 

He freezes with his mouth wide open, which seems to upset Kairi further.

 

“Sora, don’t lose me now! What’s wrong?! Can you move?! Can you tell me what’s going on?” she seems like she’s genuinely panicking now. Sora should probably give her an explanation, tell her he’s not in any danger, just very _literally_ butthurt, but there’s only one thing in his mind right now.

 

“ **_You did WHAT?!_ **” it comes out louder than he expected and Kairi flinches, her eyes going wide.

 

“Sora, wh-”

 

“ _There’s a vibrator destroying the inside of my rectum AS WE SPEAK and you called RIKU to pick me up?!”_

 

It’s Kairi’s turn to freeze. Her whole body goes still, hands comically outstretched as she was about to touch Sora’s shoulders and stopped midway, her eyes widening as she slowly processes the monster amount of information Sora just dumped on her with one sentence.

 

Only deafening silence. Or well, the deafening ambient sound of the vibrator thrumming away inside Sora. This is awkward.

 

“Sora, what the f-”

 

Kairi gets interrupted by a long car horn, followed by several short ones. She runs to the window and sees Riku’s car, with him poking out of the driver’s side window.

 

“Kairi! Is he okay?!” Riku screams, desperation clearly audible in his voice.

 

“He’s okay, I’m bringing him down!” Kairi screams back and turns to Sora. She glances around the room and spots his phone atop the bedside table. She grabs it and slips it into Sora’s pants pocket “You’re going to tell me just what happened here in the car ride.”

 

Sora slowly nods.

 

“Can you walk? No, actually,” Kairi doesn’t even wait for him to answer, just turns around and bends her knees a little. “Hop on, maybe keeping your legs spread is gonna help. I don’t know. I don’t even know what to think.”

 

Well, that’s a first. Sora can tell she’s not actually making fun of him, she’s just genuinely stunned into confusion. And it takes a _lot_ for Kairi, who was in the debate team in high school, to be at a loss for words and struggling so hard to know what to do.

 

He hops onto Kairi’s shoulders and let’s her hold his legs around her. She walks with a little difficulty, since she _is_ smaller than him, but manages to drag him out his apartment to the stairway leading to the entrance, where Riku’s already waiting for them. Kairi left the door to the building open and Riku spots her as she attempts to go down a step carrying Sora. He immediately sprints to them and motions something for Kairi. Sora notices he’s covered in sweat and seems extremely antsy with how fast he’s moving his hands.

 

Oh, and something else too: _Riku’s wearing the exact same outfit he wore for running when Sora saw him. He didn’t change at all._

 

Sora only has a second to contemplate passing out until Kairi turns around and Sora feels strong hands firmly grasping his back, then moving to hold his legs up. Kairi lets go and he falls in Riku’s prepared arms bridal style.

 

So, to recapitulate: Sora has been so horny over Riku’s bubble butt that he got a vibrator stuck inside his ass, mortified Kairi with this situation and had Riku desperately drive to his building while still wearing the very same outfit that got Sora into this mess in the first place and now he’s being held by _this man_ **_bridal style?_ **

 

Sora is now contemplating death.

 

Riku jogs down the stairs as Kairi locks up the apartment behind her. He carefully seats Sora down in the driver’s side and he winces. Riku’s hands _tremble_ and fear becomes visible in his eyes.

 

“Do you need to lie down?” fuck, his voice is weak too. Riku is so concerned over Sora he can barely speak. He’s so in love it even eases the pain a little bit.

 

Just a little bit, so Sora nods at the question and Riku’s promptly snaking his hands around him again. He stops him and braces his hands on the seat, making to get up by himself.

 

“I can do this on my own, Riku, I’m not dying.” Sora chuckles, but it comes out rough and weak, which just makes Riku frown harder. He keeps his hands near Sora while he feels his way to the backseat and slowly lowers himself in, hugging his knees close to his chest to both fit better in the cramped space and try to find a more comfortable position for the intruder inside him.

 

Riku runs to the driver’s seat as Kairi slips into the one next to him.

 

“I already let Roxas know we’re taking you to the ER,” she says, not lifting her eyes from her phone. Sora curses in his mind, he really doesn’t want to explain this to Roxas.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Riku asks as he starts up the car.

 

Kairi sucks in a breath and looks at Sora with the corner of her eyes. He looks panicked.

 

“I… don’t think I’m at liberty to tell you that…”

 

“What the _fuck_ does that even _fucking mean, Kairi?! You text me out of NOWHERE to take Sora to the fucking emergency room and you’re not even gonna let me know why?!”_ Riku raises his voice and Kairi snaps her head to the side, taken aback by the sudden outburst. It really isn’t like Riku to be so quick to anger, not anymore.

 

“I… it’s kind of a personal thing, Riku. If you really want to know, Sora will have to tell you,” she stammers and Sora feels a little bad for her. Then Riku’s eyes meet his in the rearview mirror and now Sora feels exceptionally worse at the utter defeat and heartbreak he sees there.

 

“Sora, tell me what’s going on? Please?” he sounds like he’s about to cry.

 

Sora’s own eyes start filling up. He’s always been so weak to Riku whenever he shows emotion towards him. Sora trusts Riku to know that he is very dear and close to his heart, but sometimes Riku will _demonstrate that_ and it swells Sora’s heart immensely whenever it happens. But he _can’t_ tell Riku, he’s barely even _thinking_ straight because of the amount of conflicting emotions he’s feeling.

 

Kairi’s quick to notice it and intervenes.

 

“Riku, please, pay attention to the road. Sora’s not in any life threatening danger, it’ll be fine,” she slowly caresses his bicep, notices basically every muscle in Riku’s arm is tense “You two will have plenty of time to talk, okay?”

 

Riku purses his lips and does as she says. He’s past the speed limit, but it’s not like there’s any traffic in a small, university town like theirs. Sora feels the phone vibrate in his pockets and for a moment he’s scared the sex toy somehow burst through his hip. He slowly takes it out and unlocks the screen.

 

_Dick Witch Kairi: explain_

_You: can u rly not guess_

_Dick Witch Kairi: i wanna hear you say it_

_You: cant u respect me im in pain_

_Dick Witch Kairi: youre typing just fine to me_

_You: i got a little TOO excited after rikus morning run ok are u HAPPY_

_Dick Witch Kairi: i cant believe you. I seriously cant believe you. Was this your first time?_

_You: yes_

_Dick Witch Kairi: i need you to know that now that the shock’s over its taking every ounce of my self control not to laugh and piss off your wife_

_You: HARSH. IM ACTUALLY IN PAIN._

_Dick Witch Kairi: you gotta admit its an awesome story to tell later tho_

_Dick Witch Kairi: wait since when do you have a vibrator_

_You: lea secret santa_

_Dick Witch Kairi: oh my god_

_You: dont tell him_

 

Sora gets another message right after he sends that. Damn it, Kairi.

 

_Papa Lea: ;)_

_You: your dead to me_

 

“Are you guys hearing that?” Riku's voice brings Sora out of his phone.

 

“Hear what?” Kairi does seem also surprised at the question.

 

“A weird buzzing sound.”

 

Sora's eyes go wide. He already got used to the vibrator being the background noise of his life and completely forgot about it. Kairi too, and she couldn't contain a snort.

 

“It’s faint but… Is it something with the car? Ugh, if it breaks now…” no one dares say anything lest it fouled Riku’s mood even further. He seems to calm himself down in an instant, though. “Well, whatever, we’re here.”

 

Riku pulls over at the closest parking spot possible and immediately goes to Sora’s door to pick him up. Sora’s embarrassed but, to be fair, he actually would rather be carried than walk. It’s not unbearable but it’s definitely bothering more now. Maybe he’s taking some advantage of the situation (I mean, he wouldn’t pass an opportunity to be held on Riku’s arms under any circumstances), but he honestly believes he deserves it.

 

Riku sprints to the entrance and ungracefully shoulders his way past the glass door, making quite a bit of noise.  It’s early afternoon and there’s some people there in the waiting area. Needless to say, they all look towards them and keep staring for a few seconds. An extremely sweaty and desperate looking man wearing booty shorts and a ‘NO PAIN NO GAIN’ tank top carrying another man probably isn’t a common sight, not even at the ER. Sora notices some of them are family members of people he personally knows and tries to ignore the information.

 

Kairi makes a beeline for the receptionist and whispers the situation to her before Riku comes closer. In a matter of minutes, another nurse walks in from the inside of the operating rooms with a wheelchair.

 

Oh, Ienzo is here for this afternoon. One of the guys from med school he’s been talking to at lunch. Great. As if the situation wasn’t embarrassing enough.

 

“He told me sitting is uncomfortable. Can’t I just carry him to the room, please?” Riku asks and, really, bless his heart, bless his biceps, but Sora could do without the amused quirked eyebrow Ienzo gives them.

 

“I understand you’re worried, but we'll take care of him now.” Ienzo reassures him with a polite smile, but his amused eyebrow doesn't go down. Riku doesn't notice, though. “Besides, I believe we'll have to ask some pretty _personal_ questions to Sora to figure out what's wrong.”  

 

Even Ienzo's laughing at his expense. Awesome. At the very least, he knows Ienzo's not gonna go around telling others about it, both because he's not the type to spread gossip and probably because doctor ethics will probably stop him. At least, Sora hopes. The rest of RGU doesn't need to know about his rectal problems, even though most people already saw it on Lea's Snapchat.

 

“I'm gonna be fine, Riku,” Sora taps at Riku's shoulder as reassurance and after a few seconds of nervous staring, Riku sighs and puts Sora on the wheelchair. There is an appropriate time and place to be held and Sora would very much like to be in his arms some other time, but he has other worries now. Like getting that vibrator out of his ass. Because at this point, it’s past ‘bothersome’ point and getting pretty painful. Overstimulation doesn’t feel good out of kinky scenarios.

 

And getting away from all the people staring. People are _still staring_ (don’t they have their own emergencies to take care of?!) and he's been through enough embarrassment to cover for the rest of his life. The only way this could get any worse would be if his mom showed up.

 

Oh, fuck, his mom will probably know. They'll need the insurance. That’s not how he imagined coming out to his mom, but… well, shit happens.

 

Anyway, Ienzo takes him inside as soon as he’s sitting in the wheelchair and Sora waves a little ‘goodbye’ to Riku and Kairi, who stay in the reception room, fidgeting in place. At least, Riku fidgets, going straight to nervously picking at his nails as soon as he’s done waving back at Sora. Kairi just gives him a cheeky grin and starts typing away on her phone.

 

It pains him to see Riku so worried like this, but well, there’s nothing he can do now.

 

_You: DONT YOU DARE TELL HIM WHILE IM HERE KAIRI_

_Dick Witch Kairi: i would never_

_You: wouldnt you rly_

_Dick Witch Kairi: no, i actually wouldnt_

_Dick Witch Kairi: thats something he should know from u_

_Dick Witch Kairi: your vibrator, your problems_

_You: thanks_

_Dick Witch Kairi: besides_

_Dick Witch Kairi: maybe knowing about this + that u were thinking about him will help u two get it on_

_You:  KAIRI!!!!_

_Dick Witch Kairi: you_two_just_need_to_bone.gif_

_You:  K A I R I_

 

Things go quite fast from that point forward. Well, as fast as ER’s can go, anyway. It doesn’t take long for Ienzo to come back with the doctor — Even, who Sora recognizes as yet another professor from his university. Great. Whatever. At this point Sora has accepted his reputation will not get out of this unscathed.

 

For a man that looks like a harsh, no bullshit professor, Even was actually very understanding and didn't make Sora feel _too_ intimidated. He asks about Sora’s situation calmly, doesn’t laugh outright when he tells about his sexual adventures of the morning and explains him that it’s gonna be a pretty quick and safe procedure to take it out. One he’s gonna be awake throughout the entire process, too, which didn’t seem like such a great thing until Sora remembers he’s scared of needles. They do a few checkup exams, see that everything else about him is okay and move on to remove the thing, _finally._

 

After the procedure was over and Sora got sweet sweet relief, he immediately passes out due to exhaustion.

 

When he wakes up, Ienzo and Kairi were in the room talking about something he doesn't quite understand. Sora shifts in bed after a few seconds and gets their attention.

 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Ienzo turns to him, picking up his clipboard from a nearby chair. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” Sora mumbles, squinting at him. Hospital lights are so bright, it’s hard to keep his eyes open, especially when he’s still really tired from all the ordeal.  Ienzo nods in acknowledgement and takes some notes. “What’re you two talking about?”

 

“Nothing, really,” Kairi chuckles behind her hand, which doesn’t make her very trustworthy. Sora frowns in disapproval and she laughs some more. “I’m serious! I just got in and he was telling me you’ve been asleep for two hours.”

 

“Yeah, sure!” Sora crosses his arms over his chest, keeping up the nasty look on her.

 

They would’ve probably kept up with the banter if Ienzo didn’t clear his throat to get their attention with a serious look on his face.

 

“It’s good that you’re feeling better,” he starts, tapping against his clipboard. “but now that you’re awake, I have some…” He stops tapping and holds his clipboard tight as he looks in Sora’s general direction but not straight at him. “Safety…  measures. To share with you, by Dr. Even’s request. So, if you decide to… try something of the sort again, it’s… risk-free.”

 

There’s a few seconds of uninterrupted awkward silence in the room before Ienzo pulls a chair to sit near Sora and start lecturing him on safe anal masturbation. Why did Sora even entertain the idea that life would stop tormenting him and that his suffering and embarrassment was over? It clearly wasn’t! And Ienzo isn’t making it any easier — he’s done having fun with the whole situation and he struggles to say things, stammers and gets stuck in certain words, speaking even lower than usual most _definitely_ because he can’t just say those things out loud. Sora can’t even understand what Ienzo’s telling him half the time, it’s _so uncomfortable._ Sora will never be able to look Ienzo in the eye and the feeling was mutual. That friendship was done for.

 

“So, next time you decide on… doing that again, you should use one with a wider base, that’s… specific… to how you were using it.” Ienzo finishes after ten whole minutes of incomprehensible mumbling.  

 

“Wh- what do you mean?” Sora feels terribly guilty that he didn’t understand shit and doesn’t want to make Ienzo repeat himself, but it’d be good to leave the hospital knowing at least one bit of information.

 

“He means you weren’t using a proper anal vibrator.” Dr. Even comes into the room and starts talking immediately, not even bothering to announce himself, and Sora jumps in his bed. “The one you were using is a regular vaginal vibrator. Anal ones have large bases so they don’t get stuck inside. So, I’d advise you to pay more attention to that next time you buy something from a sex shop.”

 

“Yes, that.” Ienzo nods in agreement. Even pats his student on the shoulder and points him towards the privacy curtains that made up his hospital room, and Ienzo gets up and scurries away.

 

Even heaves a frustrated sigh and hands Sora some papers he should probably read, going on about some exams and hospital talk. It doesn’t go unnoticed that Sora doesn’t look him in the eye. How could he look a doctor in the eye after all of that? It’s not a perfectly ordinary problem.

 

“Don’t be like that, that’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Even tries a smile. “You’re not the first patient I had to extract something from their backsides and won’t be the last, but at least yours was a completely acceptable object.” Was he trying to be funny and approachable? It only gets Sora wanting to dig a hole and die. “And since you were using a vibrator, it didn’t do any serious damage to your insides. It’ll be sore and a bit swollen for a while, so it’s best if you refrain from any sexual activities for a few days, but you can go home as soon as we’re done with paperwork.”  

 

It’s in the middle of this talk that another nurse comes in with Riku, now properly dressed, fresh out of the shower if the sudden soap smell is any indication, holding a paper bag in hands. He’s stuck there, face and neck red as a pepper, holding the curtains to the side, stuck mid-movement like a glitched videogame character.

 

“Uhh, I- I should’ve knocked-” Riku’s eyes go towards the curtains again and he audibly gulps. There’s no door to knock on. This isn’t a proper room, just a bunch of closed curtains all around Sora’s bed. There’s no saving them from that situation. “I’m so sorry, I’ll come back later.”

 

And with that, Riku turns on his heels and sprints away. Kairi, who had just stood there in silence, bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter before going after Riku. Sora covers his face with his hands and slumps in his hospital bed, holding in his urge to scream.

 

Sora breathes in, lets it out slowly. He’s fine. He’ll be fine. Maybe this is destiny’s fucked up way to let him know it’s time to come out to his friends, see where that takes him and Riku. Someday he’ll be able to laugh about it with him when he inevitably turns him down.

 

Ienzo helps him get up, tells him to come back for a check up next week and let him know should there be any more complications. Sora just nods, gives him a weak smile and opens the door to the waiting area. To Riku…

 

… and Lea, Isa, Roxas, Xion (why the fuck is she here? She doesn’t even go to college here) and Kairi. At this point, Sora’s too tired to care, he just closes his eyes and sighs. He knows by their facial expressions they all know. His phone has some new messages from Hayner and Olette and he knows what they’re about without even checking. Lea and Kairi (the Double Trouble, as they call themselves in prank wars) are staring at him with the hugest grins and no one else can meet his eye. Well, fuck it.

 

“How ya feeling between me down theres?” Lea asks, almost sing songy. Isa slaps his arm.

 

“You know what? I’m not even surprised. I’m not surprised at all. Just please tell me you learned something from this and that you _will only try again when I’m not home or conscious,”_ Roxas adds. He looks _pissed,_ like he had something actually fun to do today but his only friends wanted to make fun of his cousin at a hospital.

 

“I’m glad you’re here to pay my hospital visit,” Sora puts his hands behind his head and walks over to Lea, trying to be nonchalant and probably missing.

 

“What?”

 

“This is your fault, you pay!”

 

“How is this my fault?” Lea fakes indignancy and gets another slap from Isa.

 

“He has a point. I _told you_ to get a proper toy and you didn’t listen,” Isa sounds actually irritated by this, but Sora can never tell with how he’s so good at faking emotion. Fucking theater majors.

 

Lea, on the other hand, makes a show of putting his hand on his chest like he’s just been wounded, his entire body moving back with an awestruck expression. They really do deserve each other in all their theater kid weirdness.

 

“ _How can you two come for me like this? I was just trying to be a bro!_ ”

 

“Just pay the bill, Lea, before you _get in too deep,_ ” Kairi intercepts. The room explodes in laughter. Even some unknown people in the waiting room laugh along.

 

Riku’s the first one to stop laughing, though, which Sora probably wouldn’t have noticed if it he wasn’t paying attention. Riku chuckles for a little bit and stops when he and Sora make eye contact, quickly looking somewhere else, burning bright red again, only to stare some more a few seconds later. He’s been red for the entire time, actually, as he awkwardly stands there, picking at his mysterious paper bag and worrying at his lip.

 

Everyone so easily accepted the whole story and laughed about it, making jokes and taking selfies, so why is Riku so _bothered_ about it? Should he ask? Well, he was going to tell Riku anyway, he owed him the explanation after the whole freak out, but it’s gonna be a lot worse than Sora initially thought.

 

His friends don’t make it any easy for him, either. After a few nurses come to them to ask them to be quieter, everyone scrambles out of the hospital and split up to go to their cars. Or they _should’ve splitted_ — it was Isa’s and Riku’s cars, but everyone heads the same way, waving Sora and Riku quick goodbyes. Even Kairi goes with them, _Kairi,_ who was _in the car with the two of them_ on the way here. Is she even going to fit on Isa’s tiny ass car with 4 other people?! She waves at them, giving a flimsy excuse as to how Lea and her had agreed to go shopping together that day and flashes a mischievous grin at them. And so does the rest of the group, that start talking secretively to each other as they go.

 

God damn it! Should he even be calling those mean assholes his friends?!

 

Left with no choice, Sora and Riku go to his car and get in in complete, unbearable silence, only giving side glances at each other. Riku waits for Sora to fasten his seatbelt before handing him the paper bag, and Sora assumes he’s just supposed to hold it while Riku drives.

 

“Open it up,” Riku says after a few seconds and Sora doesn’t quite comprehend. Riku immediately gets flustered and points to the bag. “It’s for you. I assume they didn’t give you any food in the time you were there, since you were asleep and all.”

 

He’s not completely wrong on that, but not right either. The hospital staff brought him some crackers and tea while he was talking to Dr. Even, but Sora didn’t feel like eating any of that, and didn’t realize he was actually _really hungry_ until Riku points at the bag. When Sora opens it up, he sees a salad, something wrapped in tin foil that smells _really good_ and a closed cup on a paper holder. Sora’s heart swells with love for him. He probably shouldn’t be eating any of that, but he doesn’t care. He deserves some good food after all of that and he’s sure there’s nothing better to eat back at home.

 

“Thank you, Riku! You didn’t have to.” Riku smiles at his response and nods dismissively.

 

Sora catches Riku’s eyes going back to him as he eats in the brief seconds the peaceful Radiant Garden trafic allows him to, still chewing on his lips as Sora digs down on his chicken wrap. Sora tries offering it a few times, wondering if Riku’s hungry and doesn’t want to ask for a bite, but gets rejected every time. This is getting really weird.

 

“So, you…” Riku decides to start talking at some point, but this time, his eyes are looking sharp on the road. “Can you tell me what was the problem now?”

 

Oh. Sora had wrongly assumed that Riku didn’t want to have that conversation in the car. Or ever.

 

“I… Uhhhh…” Sora clutches his chicken wrap and looks awkwardly some other place, feeling his cheeks burning this time around. He tries, but the rest refuses to come out of his throat. “D-Didn’t you hear… when the doctor talked about it?” he gives Riku a sheepish smile.

 

“I… heard bits, but didn’t really get what was going on.” Riku scratches at the side of his face. He looked like he had calmed down a bit, but his cheeks and ears turn a light shade of pink as he speaks again, and he’s starting to look a bit sweaty as well.

 

“Oh, right.” Sora takes in a deep breath. “I… got… a vibrator. Stuck in my ass.”

 

Riku blinks for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side, a bit taken aback. His face starts burning brighter again and Sora’s starting to worry that he’ll get lightheaded. Blushing so hard can’t be good for you.

 

“That’s… blunt.”

 

“You asked!” they were both burning now. The car was going to combust and Kairi would be interviewed on TV as she explains to the entire nation how her best friend managed to explode a vehicle because he got a vibrator up his ass that morning.

 

“I know. I... actually don’t know what I was expecting.”

 

Pregnant pause.

 

“So… yeah, that’s what happened.” Sora shrugs it off and goes back to eating, hoping that he can swallow down his embarrassment along with the spicy chicken and guacamole. “I’m into dudes, but I’m single as hell, so… I decided to try it out. Didn’t quite work.”

 

“Fair enough.” Riku shrugs as well, even though he doesn’t look too casual. He’s tense, looks almost a little constipated, decisively looking at the road with such intense discomfort that he could make holes in the asphalt. Is it because of the whole situation or for knowing Sora’s gay now? Is Riku secretly homophobic? Now he’s panicking, so obviously he starts talking at lightning speed.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this early. I was embarrassed, and I didn’t want to worry you too much or make you embarrassed, either,” Sora curls up around his lunch for moral support as he decides he’s gonna say everything he has to say. He’s got no turning back, so he might as well just give Riku the full report. “And I know it’s kinda nasty that it happened and all, but-”

 

“Hey,” Riku cuts in a little harshly, almost angrily, turning to Sora.

 

 _Oh, Riku, I’m sorry, but it’s happening._ If there’s one thing Sora has had enough is keeping things in, so he doesn’t stop talking, he has to get it all out at once, and doesn’t leave space in his own ears to hear what Riku’s saying.

 

“Hey, Sora, it’s fine. It’s not nasty.”

 

“Like, I’m gonna spare you from the details, but it was hurting a lot, so I called Kairi and I didn’t want her to call you because I _like_ you, and-”

 

“No, Sora, It’s fine- wait, don’t you like Kai-”

 

“And I was thinking about you like that for a while and-”

 

“H-hold on. Thinking about what?!”

 

“So I couldn’t, like, look at you. You gotta understand! Oh my god, I just remembered you got so angry at Kairi for keeping this from you! I’m so sorry, Riku! I hope you can forgive her! It’s all my fault. All because I was thinking with my dick all damn morning…”

 

“ _Sora, please, for the love of god, CALM DOWN!”_ Riku grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. The crumbles from his snack fall onto the car seat and the drink almost spills. It works in shutting him up, though. “Can I… can we go slowly? There’s too much information and not _nearly_ enough blood flow in my brain for this.”

 

Sora purses his lips and they just stare at each other for a bit. The air in the car is very hot, he breaks eye contact to crack open a window. He just realized they’re pulled over, but this isn’t his street.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“I had to stop driving because I was 100% going to crash this car. We’re only a few blocks away from your place.”

 

Riku rubs his hands over his eyes and exasperatedly sighs. He opens the window from his side as well, turns to it like any wind is gonna blow from there. It _sounds_ like he’s tired but he doesn’t look tired at all. In fact, he looks… on edge, eyes a little hazy and looking everywhere but Sora.

 

“So you’re gay,” he says, matter of factly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you… like…”

 

“... getting fucked, yeah.”

 

Riku’s expression twitches and he lets out a puff of air. Sora’s so nervous at this line of questioning he misses the way Riku subtly adjusts his jeans.

 

“Sora, your childish honesty hasn’t aged well.”

 

“ _What am I supposed to say?!”_ Sora’s voice _cracks_ under the pressure.

 

Riku laughed. A small chuckle at first, and then it grew, until it got to the point it was near hysterical.

 

“Wh-what’s wrong?! Riku?! Oh my god, do you hate me?!” he could cry. He could honestly fucking cry. Sora can already feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes due to the immense pressure he’s feeling.

 

“No! No, I just...” Riku wheezes, tries to calm down. His fit slows to a few giggles until he’s back in control of his voice. “This is surreal.”

 

“Uh, yeah, it sure is?” Sora’s still on alert.

 

“It’s just…” Riku lets his body relax on the recliner of the seat, he even unbuckles his seatbelt “I can’t believe this is how we’re gonna come out to each other.”

 

“Oh, I feel the same. I can’t wait until I’m old and childless telling this story to Kairi’s kids for the nineteenth time during New Year’s. ‘Hey, Bobby, did you know that one time I got a toy so deep inside me it made me vomit out a confession? Please don’t ever talk to my children again, Sora.’” Sora rambles, making a bad high pitched voice for the last sentence. He’s still winded and feeling like a wreck, but comedy is derived from fear.

 

And that’s good, because Riku lets out a genuine laugh.

 

“I’m not complaining, okay?” Riku turns to him. He’s still visibly pink, but there’s a softness to his expression that wasn’t there before. It makes Sora get redder. “I’m actually… happy.”

 

Riku averts his eyes, thinks for a bit, then looks at him again.

 

“I mean, driving you to the ER sure wasn’t a happy experience to anyone involved-”

 

“Except for Lea.”

 

“Except for Lea, but Lea’s a bitch anyway,” Sora chuckles at that. “But my point is… I’m happy that after all that, it lead into this moment. I know us, we were probably never gonna tell each other we were gay and Kairi was gonna murder us. Of course it would take some completely unexpected and exaggerated situation to get us to be honest with each other.”

 

Sora does that nervous laugh you do when you’re still processing but don’t want the silence to settle in. But it’s only a little chuckle, and the silence does settle in, and Sora does process the information. And his eyes go comically wide as Riku starts laughing again.

 

“Wait, WHAT?” despite the surprise, Sora starts smiling from ear to ear. “This entire time we could’ve been gay best friends and we were chickening out?!”

 

He joins Riku in mindless laughter, all the weight from the conversation finally lifted. Now that he’s thinking about it, they really were a pair of useless gays, weren’t they? Both afraid of the other’s rejection for no reason besides their own insecurities. Kairi probably knew about Riku too, maybe that’s why she was such a prick to Sora with her teasing.

 

The car slowly falls back into a much more comfortable silence. Sora packed the rest of his cold food back in the bag and crumpled it, leaving it to the side to throw it away later. Well, the cat’s outta the bag so he’s ready to forget this ever happened and focus on the good part: Riku’s gay and they’re both on the same page now!

 

… Oh my god.

 

Riku’s gay.

 

That means Fantasy Riku and Real Riku are now closer than ever. This is actually awkward as hell. Sora doesn’t know how to _fully_ process this at all. Does this mean a relationship with Riku is… an actually attainable thing?! There’s so much more to analyze and think about now, so many lingering touches and intimate looks… but at the same time, Sora doesn’t want to get his hopes up… but at the same time, Riku’s always loved him, right? It’s never been a secret… _BUT AT THE SAME TIME…_

 

Okay, he needs to go home, take a shower and think. Why isn’t Riku starting the car? Sora turns back to his friend to ask, but finds him still staring with that soft look. Except there’s something else to it, something Sora can’t really place. It makes him shudder.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” he tries to break the ice.

 

“What was the last thing you told me?” but Riku’s having none of it. He seems rather serious, actually.

 

“Wh-what last thing? I lost track of the conversation…”

 

“That you were thinking about someone when you were masturbating.” _oof,_ he really went and dropped the M word. Sora squirms and turns away, feeling the air get hotter once more.

 

“I think everyone does, right? It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Yeah but… you were thinking about someone specifically, weren’t you?”

 

Maybe he should walk the rest of the way home. Sitting’s very uncomfortable on its own, and sitting in that car with Riku got even more uncomfortable all of a sudden. Sora faces his window again, seriously contemplating the idea of picking his stuff up and leaving, but he doesn’t. Sora sighs, resigns to the fact that his confession will be a lot earlier than he expected, and speaks.

 

“... You.” it comes out pathetically low, almost a whisper, and Riku keeps staring, likely because he didn’t hear. Damn it. “I was thinking about you.”

 

That’s a confession, alright, but not the one Sora wishes he had done. He wishes he said more, that he commented on how he’s been in love with him for years now, how he thinks Riku is beautiful and lovely and would like to hold hands and share eskimo kisses on bus rides back home and all that stuff. His feelings go so much deeper than mere horniness, but alas, he doesn’t. He stares at Riku, hopes it conveys to him all of the things he feels, that Riku can see the figurative hearts and sparkles in his eyes.  

 

Riku outright _grunts_ in his seat, shifting in his seat again, averting his eyes away from Sora.   _Oh, no, he fucked up._ Riku probably hates him now.

 

 _“Fuck, I didn’t think this would work…”_ Riku sounds happy but really strangled, hands grabbing so hard at his steering wheel his knuckles are turning white. Sora’s head snaps to look at Riku and catches him licking his lips. Maybe Sora’s _affected_ but Wow. “That’s… actually pretty hot…”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

Sora has never been an intellectual, but his brain goes completely dead. It takes _ages_ to process what Riku had just told him and how Riku’s _looking at him_ right now. Riku’s all red again, his pupils are blown out of proportion, his hair’s sticking to his forehead, his mouth gaping open. He looks like a hot mess, like he just ran a marathon (he would know), and when Sora glances downwards to stop staring and making things awkward, he realizes why.

 

Riku’s hard on his jeans from this conversation they’re having. He’s like that because of Sora. There’s… a lot to unpack from that. Both physically and figuratively.

 

“ _Holy shit.”_ Sora supplies gracefully. Definitely the right thing to mutter under your breath after you’ve just checked your best friend’s package.

 

They have to kiss, like, _right now._

 

“Okay. We have to kiss, like, right now,” Sora says, keeping his eyes zeroed in on Riku’s erection.

 

Riku barks out a laugh. It’s what he does when he’s nervous, Sora realizes.

 

“You never cease to amaze me with your charm, Sora.” despite the tease, he sounds out of breath. “My eyes are up here.”

 

Sora’s eyes snap upwards, then he realizes he could’ve been sexier and done the full once over. Well, too late now, he’s already staring at Riku’s flushed face so he might as well take the moment to really drink him in. Dilated pupils, looking at Sora’s face but not really his eyes. Sora realizes Riku’s staring at his lips and does the same. Riku’s are swollen and glistening and, yeah, he needs to put his mouth on that. Very. Sexily. And gracefully. He’s definitely gonna do that.

 

Sora turns his whole body towards Riku and half jumps at him, earning a half realized yelp before their mouths meet in an ungraceful way. It hurts but Riku doesn’t push him away, actually kisses him back, so that’s what matters. The bag of food falls from Sora’s lap and lands on his feet, spilling the soda all over the car. Sora startles and looks back.

 

“Shit! I’m sorry Ri-”

 

“ _Fuck the car, come back here,”_ Sora never thought he’d be excited over ‘fuck the car’ but Riku grabs his face and forces it back to him and it’s so hot he could melt. Riku hasn’t even opened his eyes, he kept them shut as he pried Sora’s mouth open and slipped a tongue inside.

 

It’s a mess of a first kiss. It’s open mouthed and sloppy, there’s drool dripping down their mouths, Sora’s uncomfortably sitting on his left leg (there was no way he’d comfortably sit for a while, if he’s being real) and their noses keep bumping painfully, but it’s still _the best kiss he’s ever had._ He’s kissing his long lasting crush like it’s his first kiss, Riku’s got a hand on his hair and another trailing down his sides, and it’s all actually happening. Like, in the real world, and not in one of his many fantasies. It’s amazing!

 

Riku parts for air and immediately starts kissing every other part of Sora’s face: his forehead, his nose, the corners of his eyes, both his cheeks.

 

“You have no idea...” Riku says, between peppering kisses. “... how long I’ve wanted to do this. I think I might have fallen in love with you when I was 4.”

 

Sora hums, completely out of it, and it turns into a moan as Riku reaches his neck, his kisses getting slower and open mouthed.

 

“Every single day, it just felt like I loved you more. It was driving me insane,” a pause to swirl his tongue around the junction where Sora’s neck met his shoulder “Growing up with you, seeing us go through so many phases together. I felt like I was falling in love with you all over again.”

 

Sora makes a sound that was halfway between a sob and a moan. There’s so much going on inside his head. His body feels good, he keeps getting goosebumps from Riku’s featherlight, almost reverent touch around his waist, his wet, loving kisses on his neck. But his heart also grew three sizes and feels like it was about to explode. Sora didn’t even _dream_ about Riku saying these things to him. He didn’t even notice when he started crying.

 

A tear hit Riku’s cheek and he immediately recoiled.

 

“Is something wrong?” he said, softly wiping the tears away.

 

“No, I just… I’m so happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.” the words are airy and dreamy on Sora’s lips. Damn, he wants to kiss him again. He’s starting to forget why he ever stopped.

 

“Can we go to the backseat?”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Riku says, but he keeps kissing Sora’s face, focusing on the trails the tears left on his cheeks. Sora chuckles.

 

“You gotta let me go first.”

 

“That’s the hardest thing you ever asked of me.”

 

“Even harder than when I asked you to sneak into school at night cause there was a Dragonite there?”

 

“Infinitely.”

 

Sora smiles brightly, the urge to cry long forgotten. Riku smiles too and gives Sora enough space to hop onto the backseat. He lays down there as Riku follows, and spreads his legs a bit to give Riku enough space to settle in. This time, Sora has half a mind to do it slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He sees Riku’s exhale as soon as he settles in, his eyes unblinking at the bulge in Sora’s own pants.

 

“My eyes are up here,” he teases, and Riku gives him the nastiest smile he’s ever seen before diving in to kiss him again.

 

Sora explores every bit of Riku’s toned torso with his hands. Runs them up and down his back, his sides, slowly inches closer to Riku’s rear and gives it a firm squeeze. Riku _moans_ into the kiss and Sora swears he’s about to die.

 

“This is a dream come true right now,” Sora confesses, squeezing his ass one more time for emphasis. “I think at this point you already guessed, but Kairi gave you those dumb running shorts just because I told her you have the nicest butt I’ve ever seen in the boy’s changing room.”

 

“Well, that was intentional on my part.” Riku huffs a short laugh at Sora’s exasperated expression. “I’ve been… consulting with Kairi about the same troubles and she just said ‘you know what, I have the perfect idea, just trust me’. The gift came with a note that said ‘You gotta use what’s given to you!’ and a dickbutt sticker.”

 

Sora stares at him in awe.

 

“She’s been a double agent this entire time?! So this _entire thing_ was an elaborate plan?!”

 

“Well, I don’t think she factored in you going to the ER.” Sora slaps his ass and Riku yelps, dying into a fit of giggles. “But if there’s anyone I know who’s capable of that, it’s Kairi.”

 

They laugh again. Sora’s glad that, at the end of day, regardless of what weird plot twist life throws his way, Riku’s still his best friend, he’s still the guy Sora can laugh with about things only they would know about. It just makes everything so much better. He can’t believe he’s been missing out on this his entire life. They could’ve been dating for so long, gone to prom together, had their first kiss… dammit, he’s gonna cry again if this keeps up.

 

Good thing it doesn’t, because Riku’s kisses go down lower, to his collarbone, and Sora’s back to thinking about the problem in his pants that’s increasingly demanding attention.

 

“Riku,” he whispers lovingly.

 

“Yeah, Sora?” Riku whispers back, wheezing a little, smiling bright at him.

 

“Let’s go home and have sex,” he tries his best to be seductive, even with his baby face, sliding his hand from Riku’s ass to the front of his pants. His voice cracks, though, so so much for that.

 

“What?!” Riku gasps and backs away immediately. “No!”

 

“Why not?!” _ouch,_ he sure was rushing things, but the rejection still hurts. “You’re hard, _I’m_ hard, we could-”

 

“What do you mean ‘Why not?!’ Your ass hasn’t healed, you idiot!”

 

“I mean… how very close minded of you to think only penetration counts as sexual intercourse.”

 

Riku snorts.

 

“Sexual _intercourse_ actually _is_ only penetration, it’s an _inter_ course. I think you mean sexual _act_ -”

 

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up and start driving so I can blow you!”

 

Riku lets out a loud laugh and starts heading back to the driver’s seat.

 

“Please, keep your hands to yourself while I’m driving, ‘cause I guarantee I’ll kill us if you even _breathe_ my direction.” he puts the key in the ignition and starts the car up again. “that’s how turned on I am.”

 

“I know I’m now going to be known for being notoriously horny but even I have my limits, Riku, geeze.” Sora climbs back onto his seat. “I would like for the object of my lustful affection to be fully intact when I get home, thank you very much.”

 

Riku’s laughing again. Actually, he hasn’t stopped giggling and smiling since they separated. It’s a good look on him, especially when he’s disheveled like that.

 

“Since when do you have such an extensive vocabulary? I'm surprised you know these words.”

 

“Are you impressed? I gotta up my game now that I’m officially trying to seduce you!”

 

“Sora, you’ve managed to seduce me when you filled your mouth with cereal and asked Kairi to pour milk directly into it at that one sleepover in 9th grade.”

 

“You have some weeeeeird kinks, Riku.” Sora waggles his eyebrows, but Riku’s still paying attention to the road. He just shrugs.

 

“What can I say? Guess I got in too deep.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can talk to us through both our [twitter](https://twitter.com/kenmagoesblep) [accounts](https://twitter.com/sassi_perere)! kudos and comments are very appreciated!  
> ps: don't be mean on the comments


End file.
